Ethan
Ethan Edward Klein (born June 24, 1985), is the main protagonist in the h3h3 universe and host of the h3h3Productions YouTube channel. Ethan and Hila's history See: Ethan and Hila's history Relationships Hila Hila is Ethan's loving wife, who loves Ethan very dearly, and who Ethan loves back. They're barely ever seen in a video without each other (or at least with Hila not being the camerawoman) Sean Sean is a close friend of Ethan and Hila, who appeared more in the early videos, but didn't go with Ethan and Hila when they moved.https://www.reddit.com/r/h3h3productions/comments/4cetkb/who_is_sean/ In the video 24 HOUR FORT CHALLENGE (GONE WRONG), it's revealed that Sean moved back to where Ethan and Hila were. JonTron, Filthy Frank, iDubbbz, etc. All of these YouTubers are close friends with Ethan, and have done many videos or podcasts with him. Quotes "Nothing make me feel big like making fun of a 14-year-old kid." - 'The Rapper' "Imma need that link" - 'Law & Order SVU on Gamers' "AND I SHIT YOU NOT" - 'The Day h3h3productions Changed Forever' "I'm in the business of ass-blasting, dude!" - 'IN RESPONSE TO SOFLO' Trivia *Ethan absolutely hates three-dimensional film and cinema.ref *One of his favorite songs of all time is "Juicy" by (MattyB) *Ethan prefers Pepsi to Coca Cola *Ethan was born on June 24, 1985, in San Diego, California, USA. *Despite only being 33 years old, Ethan's hair has started to prematurely grey in the past two years. *Ethan has voiced his displeasure for Israel on a number of occasions. He staunchly opposes Zionism (although he said it scored him a free trip from the US to Israel when he was 20), has had numerous run-ins with angry locals, living in a tiny apartment with Hila that was infested with cockroaches and cannot tolerate out-of-date food commonly stocked at Israeli supermarkets. *Speaking of h3h3's shitty old apartment back in Israel, Ethan discovered that his coughing habits traced back to mold that he (or Hila or their landlord, who knows) found growing on the walls. *Ethan is known for expressing his displeasure with coughing. *Ethan does not believe in coincidences. (Alison Gold - ABCDEFG) *Ethan is a real gamer *Ethan enjoys eating Doritos. *Ethan has a mild case of Tourettes Syndrome, meaning that he does not randomly spew words but occasionally his face will move suddenly because of Tourettes-induced tics in his face. *Ethan refers to body fat as "FUPA", standing for "Fatty Upper Pubic Area", not just body fat. *Ethan is more jovial and light-hearted in personality than bitter or sarcastic. *On October 6th, 2015 Ethan's "Blue Hat" featured in many videos was left at a restaurant and stolen. *Ethan's signature move, that Michelle Obama finds great , is the 'Chub n' Tuck ', in which you tuck your FUPA into your pants to 'hide' it, creating an astonishing fashion statement which emphasizes the outline of your FUPA. *In the Baited Podcast Episode 9 and the H3 Podcast Episode 15, Ethan states that he has Dyslexia. *Ethan also stated that he at one point hated Keemstar and believed that his interview and DramaAlert videos on TommyNC2010, who has autism, was Keem's lowest point and was considering making a video on Keemstar, but decided not to. However, currently, Ethan and Keem are friends. *Ethan prefers to living in Los Angeles to New York, citing his small apartment in NYC. He still holds a strong dislike for Israel. *Ethan's height is 5 feet, 11 inches, as stated in the episode: "Ethan Fights a Blind Guy". In a Fupa Loss episode, he expressed discontent at his weight of 196 lbs, implying he usually weighs slightly less than that. Gallery Ethan Trending Fashion Winter 2015.jpg|Trending Fashion Winter 2015 Patrice Emulation.jpg|Ethan's Rare Moment of Happiness asdasdadasdasdaddadadad.JPG|Ethan doing the "don't judge me challenge" Ethan.jpg|Painting of Ethan created by Vic Harris Screenshot_352.png|Ethan and Hila together H3h3.png Alternate Costumes Screenshot_350.png|Vape Nation Ethan/Chill Stepdad Ethan Screenshot_351.png|Summer Look Ethan Screenshot_353.png|Gentleman Ethan Screenshot_354.png|Protec and Attac/Batman Ethan Ethan90sBoyBand.jpg|90's Boy Band Ethan Ethan200Shirts.png|200 Shirts Ethan Citations Category:Protagonists Category:Ethan/Hila's family Category:Good Category:Males Category:Alive